midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Rider
The Dark Rider is the first episode of the fifteenth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired 1st February 2012; Synopsis When Bentham DeQuetteville falls to his death from a roof after seeing a headless horseman, his aristocratic family seem more concerned about their forthcoming Civil War re-enactment than the incident. As Barnaby and Jones try to find out the truth behind the ghostly figure, their investigation uncovers shocking secrets about the DeQuettevilles. Plot DCI Barnaby and DS Jones investigate the death of Bentham DeQuetteville who fell from the roof of the family manor house after seeing a headless horseman in the courtyard. His last word to his nephew Toby DeQuetteville - who also saw the headless horseman - was simply 'Geoffrey'. Several members of the family are quite open about their dislike of the dead man but are less open about the family legend that says the headless horseman is their 17th century ancestor, Geoffrey DeQuetteville, whose appearance always portends a death in the family. Toby's mentally disturbed son Simon DeQuetteville has always claimed that the headless horseman had appeared prior to his mother's death. The DeQuettevilles have had a centuries old row with their neighbors, the Fleetwoods, but two other members of the DeQuetteville family will die before Barnaby figures out just what is going on. Cast *Neil Dudgeon as DCI John Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Fiona Dolman as Sarah Barnaby *Tamzin Malleson as Kate Wilding *Eleanor Bron as Izzy DeQuetteville *James Callis as Toby DeQuetteville / Julian DeQuetteville *Raquel Cassidy as Diana DeQuetteville *Kerry Fox as Betty DeQuetteville *William Gaunt as Ludo DeQuetteville *Natalie Mendoza as Sasha Fleetwood *Paul Ritter as Harry Fleetwood *Murray Melvin as Bentham DeQuetteville *James Clay as Simon DeQuetteville *Louisa Clein as Amanda Harding *Anthony Farrelly as C.I.D. Officer (uncredited) *David Golt as Tourist (uncredited) *Robby Haynes as Forensic Police Officer (uncredited) *Martyn Mayger as Spectator at Battle Re-enactment (uncredited) *June Smith as Battle Guest (uncredited) *Nick Thomas-Webster as CID Officer (uncredited) *Julie Vollono as Battle Guest (uncredited) *Chris Wilson as Police Officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Bentham-dequetteville.jpg|Bentham DeQuetteville Suffered cardiac arrest and fell from the roof of the manor house after seeing a headless horseman. Julian-dequetteville.jpg|Julian DeQuetteville Struck by heavy log hanging from a chain. Ludo-dequetteville.jpg|Ludo DeQuetteville Crushed by a stone gargoyle. Supporting Cast Izzy-dequetteville.jpg|Izzy DeQuetteville Toby-dequetteville.jpg|Toby DeQuetteville Diana-dequetteville.jpg|Diana DeQuetteville Betty-dequetteville.jpg|Betty DeQuetteville Sasha-fleetwood.jpg|Sasha Fleetwood Harry-fleetwood.jpg|Harry Fleetwood Simon-dequetteville.jpg|Simon DeQuetteville Amanda-harding.jpg|Amanda Harding Episode Images The-dark-rider-01.jpg The-dark-rider-02.jpg The-dark-rider-03.jpg The-dark-rider-04.jpg The-dark-rider-05.jpg The-dark-rider-06.jpg The-dark-rider-07.jpg Videos Midsomer Murders Series 15 Episode 1 - The Dark Rider Preview 2 Midsomer Murders Series 15 Episode 1 - The Dark Rider Preview 3 Midsomer Murders Series 15 Episode 1 - The Dark Rider Preview: Behind-the-Scenes Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *William Gaunt - The Maid in Splendour *Julie Vollono - A Rare Bird and Murder of Innocence *Eleanor Bron - The Miniature Murders *Martyn Mayger - Murder of Innocence, Death and the Divas, The Flying Club, The Incident at Cooper Hill and Harvest of Souls Category:Series Fifteen episodes